The present invention relates to a device for the control of an air stream in an open-end spinning device.
Such a device is known from DE-OS 24 58 538. In order to remove waste from the different areas of the spinning device without requiring the intervention of an operator, the service carriage is brought to the waiting spinning station and at least one suction air conveying channel, and possibly also a compressed-air conveying channel, is presented to one or several matching connection openings provided in the cover of the open-end spinning device, whereupon the air stream needed to remove the dirt is brought to bear. It has been shown however that in certain cleaning operations, problems which can only be corrected manually may occur here, for example when the fiber ring remaining in the spinning rotor during the cleaning of the fiber collection surface slides on the cover projection or extension extending into the interior of the spinning rotor and is unable to leave, so that subsequent piecing is impossible.